Memories of a gift
by Pineapplebombgirl
Summary: Cahlina is alone in her room to remember the memories on how she recieved a gift from a dear friend. Prequel to Promise Me! :)


**This is my third story! YAYYYYYYYYYYZZZZZZ! Party with pretzels and brownies on me baby! :D**

**Disclaimer: I sadly sadly do not own D Gray Man :'( *cries in corner***

I gripped my necklace so tight my knuckles turned white and my hand shook. I opened my multicolored eyes slowly, and looked down at the gift I had received from him. A blue rosé pendant.

_-"Where are we going Allen?" I laughed as the English boy led me through the many halls of the black order._

_Allen's gray eyes glanced back at me and a dusting of pink spread across his face, and he quickly looked away from me. "It's a surprise!"_

_I looked at the ground, my heart pounding with every step I took, and a small smile climbed my face.-_

A bittersweet smile crossed my face as I gently lifted the gift to my lips and closed my eyes once again to bask in he nostalgic memories.

_-"We're here Cahlina!" The white haired boy cheered as we approached the outside of the order, and into the town near the bottom of the cliff._

_I practiced my deer in the headlights impression as I stared at the city covered in a blanket of white and lit by colorful lights. The small smile on my face grew into an earsplitting grin._

_I turned to face Allen and hugged him unexpectedly. "Thank you so much for taking me out here! It's beautiful!" I looked up at Allen, the joyful grin still on my face.-_

I chuckled lightly as I remembered. Climbing out of the bed in my room, taking the white blanket with me as I exited the cozy bed. My toes hit the frigid floor first, sending shivers up my spine, I shuddered.

Quickly since the ground was cold I wrapped the blanket around me and tip toed to the window and sat on the ledge, tucking the blanket under me as well as around.

_-The look of gratitude on my face was swept over by one with eyebrows raised and a look of puzzle. Allen had become as stiff as a rock, turning beet red, but returning my gaze._

_A bit confused, I grabbed Allen's human hand and my smile once again became gentle. I turned back to look at Allen, giggling. "Come on Allen! Lets go check out the village!"_

_Allen returned the smile, tightening his grip on my hand. I looked at the ground, a warm of happiness spreading across my body. Allen caught up with my pace so we walked hand in hand, together. I looked up a the snow covered sky, it was a nice feeling. -_

Sighing deeply, I let my brown hair fall back behind my shoulders as I rested my head against the window. Outside the snow piled up on itself, and in the distance colorful hues sparkled.

I smiled as I pulled the blanket over myself more. Letting it cover me in its warmth.

_- The two of us then spent the majority of our day window shopping, laughing, and of course since it was Allen, eating. The sun had started to set before we knew it. I frowned slightly as the coral hued sky slowly turned midnight blue._

_"I guess we should head back." Allen said, also frowning slightly._

_"I suppose so." I regrettably murmured, shouldering the bag of gifts I had got for everyone. And Allen and I left the city with lights.-_

I tightened my grip on the white comforter. It wasn't the same kind of warmth. The blanket of security and protection I needed was different from the one currently around me. The one I needed had stark white hair and the kindest, naive smile I longed for.

"Where are you?" I whispered lonely.

_-"Cahlina! Wait up. I have something for you!" Allen called, smiling as he ran to catch up with me in the black orders hallways. I stopped mid step and turned around._

_"You didn't have to Allen." I laughed warmly._

_Allen returned the laugh. "But I wanted too!" He looked at the ground as he spoke. I as well looked at the ground, my face covered in a blush so red, it made my freckles disappear. Allen had wanted to get me something?_

_"Close your eyes Cal." Allen spoke as he reached into his pocket. I obeyed and closed them._

_Two warm hands moved my chestnut brown hair away from my neck. His hands trailed up to the back of my neck and a cool feeling pressed its self against my neck. "Merry Christmas Cahlina." Allen whispered, his warm breath tickling my neck._

_Opening my eyes, I looked down to see a blue rosé necklace hanging around my collar bone on a silver chain. My eyes widened and I turned around to see a fiddling Allen._

_Completely ignoring his personal space bubble I glomped the poor boy and held on to his neck. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou! Iloveyouiloveyouiloveyousooooomuch!" I repeated like a broken record as I happily squeezed the life out of the exorcist._

_Realizing what I was doing, I felt my cheeks blaze and my heart pounded so hard I was sure Allen heard it. For a moment I just stared into his stormy gray eyes as he stared into mine, lost in his hypnotic gaze. I quickly snapped out of it though and scrambled up, stuttering an apology. Quickly excusing myself in embarrassment.-_

My breath fogged up the window and I drew a smiley face. I took the pendant off my neck and held it in my palm. I closed my hand into a tight fist as I once again wondered where my friend was. He had been reported missing, after he had supposedly escaped the prison cell he had been, Link turning up unconscious as well.

Raising the hand that held the necklace to my chest where my heart beat, I looked through the window at the snowflakes falling gently.

I smiled as I felt the warm feeling of happiness and remembrance spread through my finger tips to my toes. I would always feel this way about him. And I knew I would forever. Carefully I kissed the blue rosé necklace once again.

"Merry Christmas Allen." I whispered a smile on my face as I sat there, looking out the window alone.

**Please review and tell me what you thought! :) **


End file.
